Health
bar at the bottom.]] Health (also known as HP) is a stat referring to the amount of life a unit or structure has. The health pool is represented by a green bar above the blue mana bar and two numbers ( # / # ) in the middle of it. The first one is your current amount of health and the second refers to the maximum amount you can store. Current health is directly reduced by damage. Every unit and structure has their maximum and current health displayed as a bar above their models. When displayed over a champion's model in game, the health meter is displayed as segmented bars. If a unit's health reaches zero and he doesn't have any abilities preventing it, death will occur. Every champion starts with a certain base health, which increases by a small amount at each level-up. Maximum health can be increased with items, abilities and runes, it stacks additively, and each bonus point acquired directly affects its statistic. Health passively regenerates over time with health regeneration and can be restored through healing, life steal and spell vamp. * Health has a gold value of per point. Effective health Effective burst health, commonly referred to just as effective health, describes the amount of raw burst damage a champion can receive before dying in such a short time span that he remains unaffected by any form of health restoration (even if the actual considered damage is of sustained form). It can however include any form of health gain (such as from ). Effective sustained health, on the other hand, would take into account also champion's health restoration. Unless champion's resists aren't unnaturally reduced below zero, any effective health will always be more than or equal to a champion's displayed health in their health bar and it can be increased by buying items with extra health, armor and magic resistance. Depending on the type of damage taken, we can also speak of physical effective health, magical effective health or mixed effective health. Depending on a behavior of such source of damage it is also possible to speak of effective health relative to given subject/source of damage, for example magical effective health versus poke. Many poke team compositions with mixed overall damage usually heavily rely on a poke consisting of prevalent magic damage. Maximizing primarily magical effective health thus might be a valuable counterstrategy to weaken their poking phase as teamfight initiation relies upon it. Effective health is a measure of the durability of a champion, taking into account their health as well as their armor and magic resistance. 'Sheer' forms of effective health are defined as health plus 1% of health for every point of armor (or magic resistance). Contrary to their simple formulas, mixed effective health uses a bit more complex one. Because of this, mixed effective health is always subject to the damage source and the proportions between particular three damage composites (with pure damage being regarded as true damage). The formulae are as follows: * physical effective health health (1 armor) * magical effective health health (1 MR) * The formula for mixed effective health can be simply derived from the effective health : nominal health ratio which is always the same as ratio of damage dealt : damage taken (after application of resists): \pagecolor{Black}\color{White}{\rm mixed\ effective\ health}={\it HP}\times{ {physical\ damage+true\ damage+magic\ damage}\over{ {physical\ damage\over{1+0.01\times{\it armor} } }+true\ damage+{magic\ damage\over{1+0.01\times{\it MR} } } } } :Note: One can include the penetrations in all of the above ideas by replacing penetration with a due amount of corresponding negative resist. Physical effective health and magical effective health are effective against physical damage and magic damage, respectively. They correspond to the amount of damage that an enemy champion must output (not the amount you must take) to bring your health to 0. :Example: If you have 1000 health, then purchasing 90 armor will raise your physical effective health to 1900. Enemies will have to output 90% more physical damage than usual to kill you. Health as a casting resource A few champions also use their own health to cast abilities instead of mana: * * * * * Champions abilities * * * Health as scaling Personal health These use the champion's personal health pool to increase the magnitude of the ability. It may scale based on total health or only bonus health. By building health items you can receive more benefit and power from these abilities in most situations. * * * * * * , , and * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * and * * * and * * * * and * * * * , , and * * and * Scaling from enemy health Maximum health These abilities grant extra damage based on the target's maximum health, to scale against higher health enemies. This type of extra damage is usually capped against minions and monsters to prevent players dealing massive damage to high health pool monsters like . * * * and * * * * * * * and * and * * * * * * * * * * and * * * and * * * * * * * Current health These abilities grant extra damage based on the target's current health. Typically, the more current health the target has, the more damage these abilities will deal. Building additional maximum health can reduce the effect of skills based on current health over a long fight, but has quickly diminshing returns. * * * * * * * Missing health These abilities grant extra damage based on the target's missing health. The less current the target has (can be either a flat or percentage amount), the more damage these abilities will deal. These are often referred as "execute" abilities, as they work best on nearly dead targets. * * * * and * * * * * * * * Bonus health These abilities grant extra damage based on the target's bonus health. Typically, the more bonus health the target has, the more damage these abilities will deal. Therefore, they are more powerful against tanks with a lot of health. * * Items * * * * * * * * * * * }} Runes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Neutral buffs * * Increasing health Items * * * Champion abilities * * * * * * * * * * Runes * * * * * List of champions' health Trivia ''Last updated: November 18, 2017, patch V7.22'' Without using , , , or which potentially allows for infinite amounts of health, the largest amount of health is reached with a level 18 at health. Still , with the , may have the most. * * ** ** ( Resolve as a secondary path) * ** 4 ** 1 ** 1 * ** ** (with the maximum amount of ability power) ** * ** ** ** * AP: ** Items = 4}} + + }} = AP}} *** AP = 80 + ( + + ) = AP}} ** Runes = + + + = ** Buffs = + = ** AP Multiplier = 1 + }} + }} = *** AP = ( |Items}} + + ) = AP}} *** bonus health = 600 + = health}} * health: ** Items: = 4}} + = ** Runes: = + = ** Buffs = + = health}} ** Maximum Health Multiplier = 1 + + = ** Bonus Health Multiplier = 1 + + = *** health = ( + ( + + |Buffs}}) ) = health}} ---- ''Last updated: November 18, 2017, patch V7.22'' The most health any champion can obtain at level 1 with the is , again being . * * ** ** ( Resolve as a secondary path) * ** 1 * ** * ** * health: ** Items: = = ** Runes: = + = ** Maximum Health Multiplier = 1 + = *** health = ( + + ) = health}} cs:Health de:Leben es:Vida fr:Points de vie pl:Zdrowie pt-br:Vida ru:Здоровье zh:生命值 Category:Defensive champion statistics